minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Herobrine (Scar-Realm)
This is a work of Minecraft fiction. About Herobrine has glowing, white eyes, that change with his health. He has the same clothing as steve but is stronger, and he was the first miner in all of Minecraftia. Before the Scar-Realm Before the scar-realm, Herobrine lived in the overworld with his brother, Notch, and his parents - and his wolf. They lived in a small wooden house, with a farm in their back garden. Herobrine had an idea to do with the pickaxe he crafted when he was younger. He was 15, and was 5 when he crafted the pick. One day, he set off to the mountain by his simple village, and burrowed into a hill. He found a cave, and it was full of the monsters that raided his village occasionally, and killed people. He panicked, but they told him not to - and they befriended him. They told him where the best diamond, gold, and emeralds were, and soon Herobrine had friends, and items that would make him rich. He came back to his village, sold them all, taught people how to mine, and soon people really liked him. Notch, however, was destined to be their leader and Herobrine could take this spot. He began plotting against him. Herobrine, on one of his mining trips, recieved a report from a creeper that told him his people were killing the mobs. He was infuriated, and knew something had to be done. He carried on mining, and heard something come from behind him. The creeper fell to the floor, and blood painted the cave wall. "Notch" he said calmly. Notch proceeded to throw him onto the floor, stabbing him in every place he could. Notch went home that day, and said he was killed by a mob. Herobrine, still alive, dragged himself out of the cave, hardly able to breath or move. He hated everyone. An Enderman breathed the breath of Ender into him, and his eyes turned purple, then green, and then they turned white. He was full of strength. He was strong. And he took to the Scar-Realm. In the Scar-Realm Herobrine began a life here. He built a cobble castle, he expanded it and provided housing for his minions. He protected the portal that provided an entrance to the realm, killing anything that managed to come through. He didn't need to worry about hunger anymore. It was a perfect life for him. He fed off the sadness and the angriness in the overworld. He plotted against Notch, his family, and his village. And then he remembered Harry the wolf. The pet he tamed was under Notch's control. He foolishly went into the portal, and spawned one above his village. He dropped down, and slaughtered 20 people who were in his way. Then he burnt down his parent's house, and stole Harry off Notch. Harry ate rotten flesh, beef and uncooked pork. His eyes then gradually became red, and he too fed off the sorrow and anger that unpurified the lands above. Herobrine had killed his parents and left Notch weak. He saw this as a perfect chance to strike, however Notch commanded an army into the portal, and Herobrine was unsuspecting. They began to break his castle, and he heard the clangs of their picks, their swords, and their groans. He shouted, and they all stopped, and fell to the ground. "This is my land!" he shouted. "I don't want you here. You don't want me in yours. So get out, fools! OUT!" he shouted again. They all stood up. "Or I WILL kill you" he said. They all continued breaking his wall. His eyes flickered purple, and he jumped down off his wall, killing all of the people and turning them into zombies. Notch came in through the portal. "How dare you kill my people" he said. Herobrine, stronger than Notch, charged at him, and punched him in the face. Notch got up off the floor and kicked Herobrine, hardly doing a dent. He then threw down an army of cows onto Herobrine's cobble castle, crushing it with the weight. Herobrine screamed, and hacked and slashed Notch into pieces. Notch grew back, but he was dead. He did not feel hunger. But he was scared. He fled into the overworld, remaking his village. He eventually picked a young man called Steve, to battle Herobrine. Herobrine left behind many mobs in the Scar-Realm, to defend it from Notch's people. He waited. And then he waited. Twenty years passed, and Steve was fully grown, and sent on his mission to kill Herobrine. He came through the portal, and killed most of the mobs. Herobrine recieved word of this, and went to meet steve. He was decked in enchanted diamond armour, and he held an enchanted diamond sword. "Just one?" he sniggered. "Kill him". The mobs proceeded to attack Steve, but he took them all down. Harry then jumped down from Herobrine's new obsidian castle, and attacked steve. He did alot of damage to his arm, tearing chunks of flesh out of it. Steve threw a potion of harming, and it weakened Harry. Steve stabbed Harry, making him slowly bleed out. The evils left him, and he turned into the wolf he once was. Herobrine trembled, and he became angry and foolish. He charged at steve, pounding the hell out of him until he had no breath. Steve lay there, on the floor, out of energy. Herobrine comforted Harry in his final moments. He cried, and said "I love you", and then Harry died. Herobrine became angry even more. And he wanted to kill Steve. Steve, however, regained his energy. The two put up a fight, but eventually Herobrine was beaten, bleeding, and dying. "You're a powerful one, aren't you?" said Herobrine. He withered away, turning into many fragments of Wither dust. Steve returned home, sending good news of Herobrine's death. Category:Mob Variations Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Human Mobs Category:Herobrine Variations